


To Heal A Wound , You Need To Stop Touching It

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Lots of it, hatred to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: If you would of asked Clarke Griffin who she'd fall in love with at the age of 25 , the last person she'd ever think of was Bellamy Blake. The son of the woman who killed her father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real attempt at writing a bellarke AU so please leave any comments and kudos as you wish! enjoy this multi chapter imagine AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shuts her eyes quickly then shakes her head at him, almost as if she was debating something more serious than her own name "Well Bellamy, I'm Clarke...nice to meet you" she holds her hand out for some type of greeting and he returns the handshake with a gentle smile.

 " _Please_ remind me why I took the night shift" Clarke pleads to Murphy, the other barista who happened to work with her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes just in time to see her sarcastic co-worker share a tilted grin with her. "I'm not the one that wants to start a art gallery..Now am I?" 

She groans with the reminder of her silly passion and why she even took this job. It worked with her hectic schedule of art classes at Northeastern college and internships as art galleries around Boston. Being a waitress from six to eleven at night was something she had to do. Owning a art gala wasn't going to be a walk in the park, and Clarke almost wishes it was that easy with every damn cup of coffee she served today.  

Murphy throws the cleaning rags across the counter as he jumps over to get his belongings from the backroom. " Hey..At least you get to go home and rest now. It's almost closing time anyways. I'm leaving"

Clarke pouts as he reaches for his belongings. "You're leaving me! you just said it's almost closing. You can't wait a little longer?" 

"So it's begging instead of asking for favors now?" He retorts , knowing he had to take her shift a couple weeks back because of the anniversary of her father's death and she already took all of her sick days. Clarke leans on the now clean counter, as she mumbles " It's not my fault my immune system sucks ass." She glances down at her watch and realizes it was true. There was only 20 minutes till closing and all she would get was drunk guys wanting a phone to call their less drunk friends or old people having nothing to do during a week day. She sighed to herself and tried to gather as much strength left in her brain to get through it. 

She barely got sleep the day prior due to an assignment she procrastinated on till last minute, and managing to get yelled at by her professor for not "shading the edges of her painting deeply enough" and that just ruined Clarke's day. Art was her thing..she'd been good at it all her life and so many people had just begun to criticize it for the smallest thing. Maybe her craft isn't meant to be shown on such a big scale. It scared her. 

Clarke felt herself slip back into reality when Murphy brushed past her to place his "Marie's Express Diner" cap on the hook right next to her empty space.

 Murphy grins as Clarke began to tell him "Tell Raven I said hello, and compliment her on that chicken she made for me! Whatever cookbook she's getting it from is definitely easy enough for her to understand!" Her mouth tilts into the same smile , he'd mocked her with only minutes ago.

He nodded his head with a laugh "Just please don't cook anything and burn the place down,Griffin!" 

 

" You know i wouldn't do it on purpose!" she yelled as the chimes jingled when the door shut, sighing to herself as she realizes she was the only one in the place now. 

                                                                                

 

Clarke was rearranging the dollar bills in the cash register to put them in an envelope to hand to her boss in the morning, when she heard the front door open and saw a man walk in. He looked older than her, probably only a year or two older...His hair curly and reached the tips his ears. Which also happened to be bright red if Clarke could guess from the cold outside. His gaze flickers from the surroundings to the girl in front of him, and Clarke notices the dark color of his eyes which happened to be dark brown.

"Hi, i'm really sorry to bother you but are you still open any chance?" He asks while rubbing his hands together to try and warm himself up. He took a look around the cafe to try and admire it's decoration. The light fixtures were small yet bright, the ceiling covered in about 5 bulbs in total. The smell of brewing instantly filled his nose and the welcoming pictures of main attractions all around the world, accompanied by family friendly paintings and wall art was also comforting to see. 

Clarke looks at him carefully and replies " Yeah , we are" His frame suddenly loses it's tension as they lock eyes for the first time. His heavy black coat dawned on his body like it was either too heavy or too bulky for his stature. She wasn't sure if the man was comfortable or not. His face met her with such intensity, that she wasn't sure how to handle her next words.

 "What can I get for you?" 

"5 black coffees. Medium , please" He says , Clarke presses her lips together as she nods. She looks up and tries to signal for him to tell her his name as her eyebrows scrunch together as he looks at her with confusion written on his face. 

"Bellamy..My name is Bellamy" He replies, thankful for the cold air already making his face a light blush. 

"You could have a seat over at one of those tables that hasn't been put up yet since the shop is obviously empty" Bellamy nods yet doesn't move, shifting his body from left to right on the balls of his feet. Clarke eyes him curiously as she usually does with awkward customers _._

"Well if it's gonna take a while , then let me keep you company" He simply says and walks a few steps to drag a chair to the front counter. Clarke shared a small smile his way and brewed up the coffee machine. 

" Do you do this alot?" she asks , adjusting her fingers so she wouldn't feel the heat from the cup as much. Bellamy tilts his head at the odd question trying to understand what she meant. Flirting with a girl he just met was so irrational in his head , it didn't even cross his mind that he might be leading off that way. "What are you implying?" He replies in a simple tone , and the room goes silent for a mere couple of seconds as Clarke snaps the lid shut. " Show up to a coffee place late at night? Usually that's a morning thing" Bellamy almost chuckled when her shoulders shrugged , " Mornings just aren't my thing...I prefer the night life". 

This guy was surely something different, she expected him to have a good job because of the way he dressed. In comparison to her washed out jeans and uniform shirt and employee hat, the man was dressed in what seemed like dark jeans and thick snow boats. She notices how the jacket wrapped itself around his body, showing his defined his shoulders were. If he did in fact have somewhere to be, she hoped he valued waking up in the morning or getting enough sleep to last the day. 

 

"Sleep also isn't my favorite thing to do...As a matter of fact , it's when my mind works best" Clarke snickers at the comment and didn't even realize she was done making the coffee for him.  _Guess making 5 medium coffees wasn't so boring tonight!_ "Your brain needs rest , Bellamy" Her voice coming off comforting. The unfamiliar name rings in her head as the words passed her lips, it was unique and new. 

Bellamy lets a sigh pass his own mouth because his job required him to be awake during the hours of the night, when everyone else in the city should be sleeping. He was supposed to be a hero. 'Rest is like caffeine for example... I don't need it but it's nice to wake yourself up in the morning. I just happen to choose caffeine for that same reason and not sleep.." his shoulders shrug as Clarke puts her focus back on her job and remaining focused.

"Plus , my brain can't rest when my sister thinks it's the perfect time to blast 90's songs in her room" He rolls his eyes as he stood from the wooden chair, letting Clarke catch the humor he was trying to make. Octavia , his little sister was definitely a handful at the age of 23. The world thinks she's grown , but she's still the same little girl who would ask him to tie her shoes late at night before she goes out. 

Clarke didn't know how to reply , he was so comfortable around strangers. She was just making him coffee for him and possibly 4 other people...Unless he would actually be drinking all those by himself. It was apart of her job to worry about her customers if anything seemed suspicious, and if one guy in his mid twenties wanted to drink 5 medium (more like a large in her standards) coffees in one sitting , he wanted to be awake for a long period of time. Which isn't healthy, learning from experience when she got sent to the ER by her surgeon mother because "caffeine is bad for your body and gives you bad breathe!" If she had to recite exactly what she said then. 

 

"Are you really gonna drink those by yourself?" She let the words slip out of her mouth as he kindly returned the seat to it's original spot. _Murphy had done a pretty good job at mopping earlier if she could hear his boots slide across the floor so easily._

 

"If i wanted to overdose on caffeine tonight , i would of asked for more." It was like he was expecting that question, he would of asked it himself if he weren't the one ordering. Bellamy was also curious about anything and everything. He nods as she gestures for a cup tray and sets a 20 dollar bill along with a 10 dollar tip and she swore she had seen spinning lights in her head. 

_Did he pull out the wrong dollar bill?_

Bellamy notices the immediate head shake and her hands putting the money back into his hands , he gives her a reassurinng smile and returns it back to her. It was the least he could do.. knowing the store was about to close and she kept up a good conversation. 

"I-I don't wanna take that. Just enjoy your coffee , Bellamy" Clarke says cautiously , moving away from the counter he still hasn't budged from. She could of noticed the hurt flash in his eyes but she was too busy in her own head. No one had ever given her that big of a tip for coffee. Yeah , she gets the usual flirty teenagers and drunk men doing the same motion but generosity was new. 

He sighs and looks down at his watch and realized he needed to be back at the precinct before his shift started. He didn't wanna be late on his first day in a Boston precinct...it was nostalgia from old memories and a new adventure. 

He picks up the coffee tray with both hands , feeling glad he wouldn't need to put his gloves back on to make the walk to the police station because the tray was just as hot. 

"If you feel like you deserve it, it's gonna be in the donation jar over here" He gestures to the jar a couple inches away from Clarke's hand

He wanted to make her feel some type of joy..so he continues " The mason jar...with the taped orange post-it saying donations..." His voice raspier as he tries to raise it an octave to make himself amusing to the barista he happened to really enjoy talking to for a couple minutes

He smiles when she ends up laughing "I know what it looks like...I did the post-it" She flicks at the paper , making Bellamy pull his hand away. 

" Are you gonna leave so i could go home...or are you gonna try to make me take your money again?" her voice hinting with the obvious  _get out or i'll kick you out_ attitude. Her hands set on the counter, palms hitting the cold surface with ease. She didn't even notice how her body was leaning into the man in front of her, only when she saw the crease in his eyes twitch when she locked eyes with him.  _Blue eyes meeting the most comforting shade of brown_. Clarke pulled herself away fast, wanting to forget how nice he looked so close to her.

Bellamy dismissed her cautious attitude yet again and looks away for a few seconds before teasing "I can't make that decision for you...and yeah I actually have to head out" Clarke was about to turn away when he continued talking to her. His voice was calming , and she was relieved because she would finally get to go home. Even if she had wanted to talk more to Bellamy , she could feel her eyes weary and drowsy. 

"What's your name , mysterious stranger who really cares about the health of her customers?" He asks then , hoping he would give it to her. Bellamy's eyes squinting a bit to display his curiosity. Hoping that his hint of amuse, would help him get the name of the girl he's been trying to accompany himself with for the last 10 minutes. 

 

She shuts her eyes quickly then shakes her head at him, almost as if she was debating something more serious than her own name "Well Bellamy, I'm Clarke...nice to meet you" she holds her hand out for some type of greeting and he returns the handshake with a gentle smile. Clarke had always been told that greeting someone who actually wanted to talk to you was mandatory..it shows a good representation of your character and just plain kindness. But what she didn't expect was how the smallest things stood out to her about the man she's just met. The curl that manages to just fall upon his forehead looked so natural yet looked like he'd raked his fingers through it multiple times . His fingers slipped away from hers quickly when he notices the hesitation in her eyes. Clarke looks down at her feet , aware of the somewhat personal information she gave out to a guy with really nice hair. 

"Nice to meet you" He says softly as he turns around to walk out of the empty cafe , she calls out to him suddenly 

"Should I have given you my name? You're a stranger to me , Bellamy" she says , noticing how self-aware she's become. His eyes glance up at her before his hands grip the door handle and shakes his head with the soft notion of potential friendship crossing his mind. 

 

" You can't make friends if you don't meet strangers first, Clarke" he replies , liking how her name just rolled of his tongue so easily. She rolls her eyes playfully, her heart skipping a few beats as if she was actually excited to see him again. 

 

He couldn't stop the smile spread across his face when she reached for the 10 dollar bill in the jar when the door shuts. She examined it like a little child on Christmas morning. The cold air hit his face gently as smoke blew out of his mouth. His eyes linger on her movements as she and mumbles words to herself , and he's frustrated when he can't figure it out. He begins his walk back to the station, oddly feeling happy with meeting her. 

 

_Clarke tapped her fingers accordingly on the table, in awe of what had happened tonight. Her gazing eyes finally catching the big hand of the clock hitting 11:00 on the dot and for what felt like the twentieth time, she bit her lip to stop herself from smiling at the thought of the curly haired stranger she got to meet. Her blue eyes flickered to the door once again, then to the snowy and wind whistling outside, before walking to the break room to get her coat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thanks for reading! still dont know how many chapters this will be, but i hope you'll continue to check up on this fanfic/imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

It began early morning, to the surprise of her mother returning home after weeks away at St. Jude hospital for kids with cancer. She shut her daughter out completely and the forehead creases most likely caused by stress and premature deaths she couldn't even dream herself of being positive. The loud steps up the stairs only proved to Clarke how much she'd seen and didn't wanna be bothered. 

The ignorance of her existence jabbed at her heart, but she shook it off like a old bandage. She had gathered all her books for school and left without a compliment or greeting. 

Then, she was met with the obstacles of trying to avoid her ex-boyfriend. Finn wasn't even trying to hide his feelings for her that day, trying to touch her shoulder or get Clarke alone in the hallway when she'd be without her best friends, Raven or Monty. It was annoying to say the least, and she grew tired of his constant nagging. It was childish for a person of their age and so was cheating on her. Raven was the unlucky one too, having Finn make her believe she was the only one with his heart. If only they'd know that a heart can't share until it gets loved to an extent that it breaks in the best way possible...in the way that two people think together, feel together, without being in the same body. It was something she thought was real, until the night she caught Raven and Finn together under the same tree she'd shown Finn on their first date in their senior year of high school. 

But she was older now, and hopefully will be wiser the next time she gets into a relationship. Her father always instilled that hope was something you felt, instead of something you have to physically see in order to believe it. Hope was good, he said. 

Now, she was alone in the cafe once again. Her head racing with her problems she'd had to face after she leaves the quiet place where she could think her own thoughts and drink as much coffee to raise her energy levels again. She hadn't realized how much she was lacking the advice she had given to a stranger the night prior, when she barely get's enough sleep herself. But he was different, because he chose insomnia over rest. She just could't get her projects done in time 

                                                                        

 

10:49pm

 _11 more minutes._ Clarke sighs when she reaches down for extra cups in the cabinet beneath the main counter, crouching to get a better view of how many she could grab when she heard a voice invade her concentration. The only reason she was doing this so near to closing time was because Murphy has no energy in the morning and his attitude wasn't appreciated when the cups weren't refilled. The voice calls for her name a bit louder, and she gasps loudly with the sudden intrusion. 

"Clarke?" Bellamy was his name, now that she'd thought about it, recognizing the deepness to his voice and Clarke's feet lost balance and the next thing she knew, she had fallen to the floor with a thud.

He looked exactly the same from yesterday, only the mop of black curls was hiding underneath his green beanie hat. Although, his face looked more defined from the upwards view she had of him. The slight indent creases on his forehead resembled those of her mother and she tilted her head sideways with confusion running across her mind like fire ants.  _What job did he have that put a toll of his body in one day?_

 Bellamy reaches his hand quickly, his eyes finally alarmed about the girl he happened to knock off her feet  _literally._ His arm extends out to the girl on the floor and he almost stumbled because of how fast she'd grabbed him. Clarke was embarrassed and wanted to get up as fast as she could, she really hated making a fool of herself in front of anyone but who wouldn't be? 

It was difficult to pull the girl up fully because of the awkward position of him being in front of her behind the counter, but Clarke appreciated the effort as her other hand gripped to the edge and jumped up to her feet again.

"Thanks" she mumbled under her breath, hoping he had heard it so she wouldn't have to repeat it.  She smiles when he does, straightening her apron and looks back up at his awaiting stance.

Bellamy's hands tucked in his coat pockets, feeling awkward about how fast he felt something erupt in his veins. He liked how soft her skin was, letting his mind wander to other places of wanting to suddenly feel something more. 

"Hey" Clarke says to him, her breath huffing out of her mouth like she's just ran a couple blocks down the street, her blonde hair put back into a high ponytail so her hat could fit around her head without complaint.

Bellamy then, rests his hands on the counter after taking his hat off, the soft material brushing against his hand. "What would you like sir?" she asks with her polite working voice. Yet, her eyes went wide when the man in front of her broke out into a chuckle. Bellamy's laugh was the only thing filling the silence in the room and Clarke's heart filled with joy. She didn't know if it was because he reminded her of how sudden a person's aura could change or the embarrassment she felt minutes ago was diminishing, but she almost wanted to laugh with him. Even if the reason he'd been laughing was because of her. 

"I know we just met and all-" he glances away with a calming sigh before beginning his sentence again, his voice softer now "I know we just met but you already know my name, and calling me  _sir_ just makes me feel older than i actually am" The simplicity in his tone makes Clarke feel more at ease with the fact that this was  _strike two_ of  _Clarke Griffin embarrassing herself at work_ fiasco. Clarke shakes her head softly, only to look at him. 

She rephrases her words and says "What would you like, Bellamy?" rolling her eyes with playful annoyance aimed at him. 

"Same as last night, please" Clarke had to refrain from smiling again with his kindness towards her as she crouches down to get the cups she was interrupted to get earlier and walked over to the coffee machine to start on his 5 medium black coffees, yet again. 

The small place was enriched with the smell of coffee beans by the time she finished the third cup. Clarke almost overflowed the last cup because of the conversation about Bellamy's sister named Octavia. From the 5 minute conversation they had shared that night, she learned that Octavia was attending a academic college for biology outside of the state and had an  _amazing_ boyfriend named Lincoln. Clarke swore that Bellamy definitely had an effect on their relationship because of how protective he sounded from the second, he had first said her name to her. Lincoln knew not to mess with Octavia and treat her nothing less like an actual princess because of what her brother would do and how bad he would fight for her. She was a happy girl, with a good life from what he'd told her. 

Clarke shuts off the machine with a push of a button and turns her head to Bellamy, "If you're really serious about wanting to become friends with me, then you should bring her by sometime. She sounds lovely" 

"And let the risk of her becoming better friends with you?" He shakes his head at the thought, his tone playful as she scoffs at him. His eyes watching as she rings open the register to let him pay. 

Clarke takes the 20 bucks from his hands and hands him the small paper receipt before replying " I'd never thought of you as being a jealous type" Bellamy's hands twitch with the response when his eyes lock on hers. 

"I'll bring her soon, after the semester ends in November alright?" He argues, immediately a grin spreading on his lips when she looks away from him, dazing off onto whatever she was thinking. She looks back at him and Bellamy catches a small nod from the girl and he feels content. 

However, Bellamy knew better than to open up all of his darkest secrets to a random girl..but something about Clarke threw his train of thought sideways. He felt oddly comfortable around her and felt the need to want to know her. So, he avoided speaking about his family issues and decided to leave that for another time. Possibly a time where they'd grow close or more friendly. 

After he spoke about Octavia, she brought up her mother and her art gala dream. Bellamy couldn't help but stare at her face for those times where she'd be talking about opening her own gallery and making her own paintings, watching as her eyes gleamed when the light hit them or the lip pout she would do when talking about her mom. He finally realized that Clarke didn't wanna work there, being alone during the premature dark of the night. After, hearing the explanation of her mother being one of the best surgeons in the country and her own blood working in a cafe for money didn't come full circle in his head..until it hit him. 

Clarke wanted to thrive on her own terms without the help of her immensely successful mother with money he would of dreamed of having when he was a child, if he was being honest. He expected the words of  _easy_ and  _privilege_ to pass her lips after saying the occupation that was a main factor in tearing her family apart. But he didn't hear those words..not once. She was like him in a sense, hard working and intelligent enough to know boundaries and knowing better to cover up your emotions in the public eye. 

He couldn't help but feel more fond of the stranger he now, really wanted to know. 

So when Bellamy walks out with his coffee tray and the wind whistling against his covered body, his blood ran hot with delight through his veins because of her. Maybe tomorrow would open up a new door, and their friendship could continue to grow. 

He could still feel her delicate hands in his grip stapling a memory in the back of his mind, and he'd only known her for two days. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke finally met Bellamy's sister a month after he'd spoke about her because it turns out, she and Clarke were the same age and bonded over certain movies and hobbies and that made Bellamy happy. Mostly because he had been telling Octavia all about his new friend, and she couldn't hold the joy inside her because he was talking about someone other than his police friends and his job almost everytime they'd spoken. 

Plus, it was a  _girl_ he had been gushing over. Bellamy hasn't had success with girls since his ex Gina when she had cheated on him with a random guy from a club one night and lied to him about it. 1 year had been wasted on someone who wasn't faithful enough to the relationship and it ruined him because he was so willing to forgive her. Octavia knew that her big brother had a big heart for those he let inside his bubble, and it was a shame that people took advantage of it. She remembers how forgiving he was of his own mother when she killed a man when they were in their early teens, he let her back into his life while Octavia didn't speak to her for months. Bellamy could pinpoint exactly how many times his mother tapped on his sister's door at night to explain herself and the silence that would follow soon after, but he wasn't stupid..his small bedroom was next to her's and he could still hear the faint shift of movement from the bedsheets. 

It was also the first time, Clarke had stepped from behind the safety of the counter and greeted the siblings as they walked inside the cafe and chimed the bell. She takes off her cap and sets it down in front of her, feeling bare without it. Bellamy waves to her before Octavia could speak, "So this is the infamous Clarke that my brother can't stop talking about?" 

Bellamy's eyes narrow on Octavia in a teasing manner silently hoping his face wasn't flushed. He looks down and claps his hands together before slipping the gloves off his hands, a small gasp escaping his lips when he sees Clarke actually walking out of the 'employees only' area and he'd seen all of her. A pang of jealously sprang on him because he was the one who'd been talking to her everyday and she never hugged or reached for him. 

"How sweet of him! you're too kind" Clarke laughs and glances at Bellamy, who was shifting from side to side with eyes locked on the panel that would open for her when she lifted it. Octavia wraps her arms around Clarke firmly, something she's learned from both her brother and Lincoln. 

Bellamy let a grin take over himself, teeth showing which caused his cheeks to hurt. Octavia was all smiles as well, knowing her brother enjoyed talking to the person she was embracing. Clarke was the one to let go first, laughing at whatever Octavia had mumbled in her ear and walks over to Bellamy. The one she had most nerves to meet within a few inch radius.

Bellamy's heart was racing, for some reason he felt like he was invading her personal space. The comfort of the work space, Clarke felt so at ease with talking to him while making the coffee he shared with his co-workers. Now she was here, in front of him...if only she would fallen in front of him right then and there. He would be able to catch her with ease, stare into her anxious eyes and be the only one helping her to her feet. But she didn't, and he wishes to go back to the time almost a month prior to where it did happen. 

Octavia eyed them both carefully confused as to why they were just standing awkwardly next to each other. Clarke was in front of Bellamy, obviously admiring how much her view of him changed. Bellamy glances down at her feet, a old habit of his when he was a kid and was too short to fully look up at someone, and notices her small feet. They were enclosed by some old combat boots, worn with color and wear but they looked adorable to him.  

"You have small feet" he jokes only to nudge her shoulder in the process.

The suddenness making Clarke's eyes wide and looking up at him, she scoffs up at him and takes the opportunity to lean forward and wrap her arms around him "You just have abnormally large feet Bellamy. There's no need to criticize mine" 

Bellamy wasn't so much of a hugger as his sister but he felt like he wanted to hug Clarke properly for the first time, being that when Clarke's body dipped into his frame his mind went foggy. So he shifts his bodyweight to face her and wrapped both arms around her tighter, he swore he felt Clarke's breath hitch in her throat but he was distracted by her hands interlocking behind his back to pull him closer. It wasnt her fault that Bellamy was like a giant stuffed animal so warm and cozy with his arms so inviting to her.

"That's where you're wrong, I have normal sized feet" He continues to tease her, a small breath escaping his lips when he feels her giggle against his chest which sent sparks all throughout his body. He had an opportunity to rest his chin atop her head that was tempting but he glances at his sister for a brief second to see the knowing smirk on her face. 

Bellamy was screwed. 

And was not going to hear the end of this gesture for a long time, and if he was being honest...

He would gladly hear it for days on end. 

Clarke was so comfortable in his arms that she almost forgot Octavia was in the room, causing her to pull away abruptly from Bellamy's warm body and cautiously smiles at Octavia and steps away from her brother. She may of known Bellamy for more than a month now, and considered them good friends but she had an urge to want to impress the girl as well. Clarke wanted mutual respect since the whole hug thing might of raised flags in her head about the two, but quite frankly she didnt understand it herself either. She could almost still feel his hands holding her against himself, how gentle Bellamy was. 

 

"Is there anything I could get for you guys?" Clarke asks, her focus mostly on Octavia trying her best to avoid how she was feeling and the pounding of her own chest towards Bellamy. 

Octavia nods her head after exchanging looks with her brother, possibly about what to get and replies "I'll take green tea" and Clarke begins to walk away to make drinks for them three. Bellamy calls after her, his voice questioning yet the same glint in his eyes proves otherwise

"Clarke, it's rude to not hear what I want" He snickers to her while setting his coat down on top of one of the booths right in the center of the shop. His heart skipping a beat when he turns to see her with an innocent look and he wishes to a higher god that the smile never leaves her face because it's something he aspires to see everyday he walks in. 

"How can I be rude if you call my feet small, and i know what you want?" Clarke says simply, before turning her attention to the tea-making and coffee for Bellamy and herself. He's never changed his order since he began coming here, so it was pretty clear to infer what he wanted to drink. 

As Clarke kept herself occupied with the normal preparations of keeping her customers happy, Octavia couldn't help but notice Bellamy biting his lip trying not to say something that could either hurt himself or cause more turmoil in his head, which clouded most of his judgement anyways. 

"You alright big brother?" She asks softly, making sure Clarke wouldn't hear them incase it was personal or work related. Somehow, she knew it wasn't but she's never seen him like this. When Bellamy talks about his job, he usually takes a long sigh between words or looks too exhausted to even speak. 

 

"Yeah I'm doing great, O" Bellamy says after glancing back at the girl who happened to be smiling back at the pair sitting down waiting for her and Clarke couldn't bear not sending a overly goofy grin, her white teeth showing and all. 

 

Bellamy gets taken back when he feels a slap to the arm and turns quickly to see Octavia with her hand raised meaning she did in fact, slap him on the arm to get his focus centered. He knows that she could sense something from him, how he's drawn to her with the way, his face could channel this _softness_ to his intense eyes everytime she had smiled. He was falling fast, and Octavia didn't wanna stop it just yet. 

 

Octavia mumbles to herself before both of their heads snap to see Clarke walking over with their drinks. He could hear her boots clunking against the tile and the slam of the employee only panel as she walks over. He could also feel the gaze of Octavia on his every move as he combs through the front of his hair, making sure his curls didn't look too messy - as he actually put effort in his impression on Clarke. 

As she passes the hot drinks to the two, the siblings share a friendly smile and a 'thank you' respectively, and that's when Bellamy notices the vintage wristwatch on Clarke's right wrist and is so tempted to ask where it was from, but brushes it off when her hands grip the coffee cup she was holding,

"Clarke..you have-" Bellamy wonders if he should continue the sentence because it would require him to touch her face and he wasn't sure if he could handle that for the first time. However, she looks at him curiously with those ocean colored eyes, and his own eyes continued to wander to her blonde hair, that was braided to one side of her face and he couldn't help but feel his heart lunge out of his chest when he admires how beautiful she was. 

"you have a piece of hair sticking out from the side of that braid-" He says quickly, his words almost mumbles out of his mouth. Bellamy's hand gently caresses a small chunk of hair out of the frame of her face, and places it behind her right ear and pulls his hand back as quick as he could. Clarke and her watchful eyes try and avert her eyes from his own gaze on her face as he does so, it was only several seconds after before he shifted in his seat to get comfortable again. 

Clarke nods her head as a thanks and taps her cup against the wooden table as Octavia began to talk. 

"He has like OCD, he can't stand when things aren't organized or in place. He knows things aren't perfect in this world and wants everything to be  _perfect_ " Her voice almost sounding apologetic to Clarke, knowing Bellamy won't counter her words. 

"Like my mom! She can't stand when I move the vase or books on the shelf in the living room, which is pointless because books are meant to learn and explore and it's not like would touch them ever. She's always been a perfectionist, and sadly I move all those things either way" 

Octavia laughs as her elbows lean on the table to be more engaged in the conversation, she was surprised at how funny she automatically came off as. 

Bellamy scoffs to himself, in a joking matter only to have Clarke reply with a giggle of her own. 

"I'm a rebel!" she exclaims like a child, her arms leaned back like she was yelling dramatically. A grin forming on his face, already used to the cheek hurting smiles he gets around her. 

" _such_ a rebel" Bellamy teases, taking a sip of his coffee that was still warm. 

"Bell? Should I tell Clarke about your fabulous expeditions as rebel  _king!_ " Octavia exclaims, her grey eyes enjoying the sight of her brother sending her warning glares and daring stares. 

"Tell me everything" Clarke says, her chair screeching as it turns to face Octavia. 

"O, those stories don't need to be told right now.." He warns, his voice anxious with worry and slight embarrassment, and she hadn't even begun talking. 

Octavia sends him a quick glance with a light smirk planted on her face, and he knows she's gonna tell Clarke everything. From the times, he would run around the house in his underwear and have a white bedsheet wrapped around his neck that would always be too big for his small body, of course screaming nonsense aloud and how he would break stuff and blame it on his _dear_ sister. The times where he would fight anyone who tried to touch him or O - which happened alot of the time because no one wanted to involve themselves with the orphan kids of a killer but she left that last part out for obvious reasons. A relieved sigh leaving his lips when she just claims to  have him as a way over the top protective brother, because maybe Bellamy wants to have a fresh start since he just moved back to town and a certain girl kept catching his eye and he was starting to become afraid if she knew the truth. 

He wanted someone who wouldn't judge him- for actual purposes and not just because he was a problematic child. The second reason was a funny reminder for him, and it got Bellamy to laugh along with any person who mentioned it. But the adult side of him, wanted someone  _real._ He just couldn't find the right definition for what he was looking for in a partner. Love always started with a stranger. 

But as Clarke laughs aloud with her eyes squint shut because of how much she was enjoying the stories Octavia was telling her about the younger version of Bellamy who was more innocent than tough, more loving than closed off. The same piece of hair became out of place again as she loses herself in the joy that spreads within her with the adorable stories, Bellamy knowing she'll fix it because of him. 

Octavia continues to tell stories about  how he protected her from her abusive ex and even got sent to the hospital for the beating he got in the meantime, but everything was worth it for his family. How, Bellamy worked multiple jobs and stole minor items from knock-off department stores just to get her through highschool which landed her the motivation to get a scholarship which he still remembers vividly. 

All it took was one more smile that wrenched it's way into Bellamy's memory, the happiness evident in her face when she matches the enthusiasm of his sister who happens to enjoy torturing him in front of people, the care in her eyes aimed right for him. And he knew he was in for one hopeful ride with Clarke only to be trusting his feelings when he grips his cup to take one final gulp of his coffee. 

 

 


End file.
